SatAM 19XX Retrodeath
by ProudOne
Summary: When Robotnik thinks about oldfashioned ways to get rid of the Hedgehog, the situation gets way past hazardous.


**„Snively!"**

From the shadows in the back of the room a small person appeared.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Why can't I connect to the old Royal Database anymore?"

"The servers are under maintenance today but I'm certain; tom…"

"Snively… come here… why are the servers offline when I am trying to access them? REBOOT them! Immediately!"

"I'm afraid that would destroy a lot of datAHUURRRRGGGH!"

The Fat Fingers around Snively's neck twitched in Anger.

"Snively … do you really… really want to make me angry…?"

"No… Dr. Robotnik! Please…"

"Get the Servers online!", Robotnik hissed, clenching his teeth.

"I… could get the information directly from the dismounted… Storage Devices… if you… would tell me what you are searching for… sir…"

Snively was sure to himself; if he got the machines back online and the data Robotnik was searching for was lost, he would suffer even more than this.

"Well then", his Boss said letting him fall to the ground, "I was TRYING to search for old weapon research summaries and reports."

"What do you want to do with these, Sir, aren't our arms…"

"I did not ask for your opinion… stop asking stupid questions and get that info before I change my mind regarding our little pact."

"EEK! At once, sir!"

--

**"Pass me the salad, will you?"**

"Here ya go, Sal."

"Thanks."

"Where is Rotor?"

"I have no idea, Bunnie. Normally he's at his workshop now."

"When I called him for Dinner he was at the river", Tails munched.

"I gonna get him. Be right back."

Bunnie stood up and left the table where Sally, Sonic and Tails were enjoying their baked fish.

"Rotor, man, are you here?"

Bunnie knocked the Walrus' Door.

"I'm… coming, I'm coming - just a sec!"

There were loud noises of metal being dragged around, falling pieces of whatever and finally a key in the lock of the door.

"What's the big deal?"

"Dinner time, Rote."

"Oh… OH! What are we waiting for? I'm starving!"

"What's up for Crapnik today?", Sonic asked, patting his full belly satisfied, "Excellent cooking, Ant."

"Merci. I'm glad you liked it, everyone!"

"Well; we plan on destroying one of his main Supply Facilities tonight. Nicole, bring up the plan."

The PDA like Computer projected a holographic map of Robotropolis and highlighted various locations.

"Sonic, you will be the one breaking in to the front creating enough noise to get their attention… that is here. Bunnie and Rotor will go from the Southwest to disable the generators. You can get into the building here or if this shaft is blocked you can break in there. I will get into the facility by a ladder on the outside. I hope I can disable the external power supply. We will meet here, where we will proceed to the construction hall to plant the explosives. Got it?"

"I got MY part, Sal…", the hedgehog sighed, "I hope that's enough"

The princes rolled her eyes smiling.

"When will you stop pretending that you are that stupid?"

--

**"I want these Schemes to be rebuilt and tested** as soon as possible. When the Tests are successful, adapt all three different weapon types to be used with SWATbots"

"Yes Doctor."

"Ohhh… Snively I can already SMELL that this was a great idea…"

"We will see that you fat blob…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Sir… I'm just talking to myself."

--

"I'm waitiiiing!"

"You can't go in there yet, Suggahog, just a few mo' secs and the lights are out…", Bunnie's voice came over the Radio, "How are you doing, Sal?"

"I've nearly reached the external supply.", there was some rustling and a lot of wind noises. Then the Princess' voice took over again, "Cutting now."

The Facilities' Lights were flickering for a second. Then Rotor whispered: "One Connection left to cut and we're ready to go."

"Speed it up, dudes, my feet are slippin in neutral gear"

"There you go."

The Lights flickered again, then the building went dark.

"Time to produce some junk!"

--

"Sir… errrrr… facility 54-2 is under heavy attack…"

"It is the hedgehog?"

"Indeed."

"Perfect… How were the tests?"

"More than successful, your brilliantness. We've already specialised three SWATbots."

"Snively… tell me… what would happen if we would kill or even better injure a Freedom Fighter with that weapons…?"

"As we've seen on the tests, sir, the effects of the Projectiles were horrific to the victim... Wounds do not heal as fast as plasma burns and are more painful. We optimized the acceleration devices and ammunition."

"Excellent… tell the bots to aim for the right half of the chest."

"Not the head?"

"The chest. Nothing that would kill instantly. A wounded member is often worse then a killed one, Snively. Hahahaha… you can't evade what you don't see…"

--

"Did you plant the Bomb on the Generator?"

"Everything went perfectly smooth, Sally.", Rotor said, helping Bunnie out a air vent.

"Do you hear that?", the Cyborg like Bunny asked.

"That's just Sonic. I bet he's having fun.", Sally laughed, "There he comes!"

A blue thing zoomed through the small gangway, got slower to stop by the group.

"Well that was waaaaaaay too easy.", the Hedgehog yawned.

"Let's go. I wanna have some fire works.", Bunnie said jumping up and down nervously.

When they left the facility through the back door everything went too fast for even Sonic to catch. While Sally pressed the Button for the timers to start, Sonic secured the surroundings, looking around carefully. Then there was this very quiet noise, it sounded like a plastic thing got thrown into a pillow with power – and Sonic stumbled, coughed, fell screaming on the muddy ground.

"What happened?!", Sally ran over to him, kneeling to his side, "Sonic! Sonic please say something!"

"I… it hurts!"

Sally grabbed her friend's arms and pulled him over. When she looked down on him she noticed that his chest and her hands were all red and wet; with every rattling breath he took blood poured from a small hole in his chest, slowly covering the ground.

"Oh…my god! We have to get you out of here!"

Sally dragged the wounded warrior who lifelessly hung in her grasp away from the place he was laying; into the shadows of a giant pile of junk where Rotor and Bunnie were celebrating the close success.

"What the hoo – ha are you cryin' about, Sal?", Bunnie cheered, "We just need to get out o… oh my gosh! What happened to him?"

"I… I don't know! Help me! We need to bring him back to Knothole!"

"We'll never make it in time like that! Plus, we would be spotted and robotizised!", Rotor whispered harshly, "I think it would be a good idea to steal a hoverbot…"

"Yes, yes, let's go! I know where the hangars are"

--

**They did not know **how they managed to yoink one of Robotnik's machines without being caught, nor did they know how they got back to Knothole without being seen or followed but actually they knew they had managed both.

"Our Mission was a success… but the price!", Sally sobbed, she had her face buried in her arms.

Bunnie tried to calm her down.

"Aw, Sallygirl –he's a though guy and he's not dead yet. For the moment he's sleeping…"

"… yes! Yes! He's sleeping, Bunnie! But I'm not a doctor!", the Princess stood up and freed her arm from Bunnie's calming grip, "Are you a doctor?", pointing at Rotor she screamed, "IS HE?!"

"No, but…"

"There IS NO BUT! We lost! He will die sooner or later! I have no idea how long the bandages can stop the bleedings or even how long the Painkillers will do their job! HE'S AS GOOD AS DEA-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE - STOP GOING CRAZY!", Bunnie slapped the Princess in the face.

Silence.

"I…. I'm sorry…", Bunnie whispered, staring from her hand at Sally who stood like struck by lightning, "I guess… I'm a bit out of my mind, too."

"You're right, Bunnie. It's good you punched me a little. I should not have my feelings taken control…"

Something knocked the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Tails… where's Sonic? I've gotta show him something"

"Come in. We'll have to talk."

"Huh? What is it with all the sad faces?"

"Sonic is injured.", Rotor came to the point.

Tails nodded.

"Much?"

"Way past."

He nodded again.

"But he will be well soon, right?"

Silence.

"Right?!"

"There's a distinct possibility that he won't make it. But we need to find a doctor or a surgeon soon or the 'distinct' part changes to 'darn sure', Hun", Bunnie said holding back tears.

"What are we waiting for, then?!", The Fox shouted turning around to walk outside.

"Wait! Where are you going to search? There is no medical personal around that's not robotizised.", Sally pointed out.

"I suggest going to Robotropolis. Maybe se Freedom fighters living in se underground 'ave les docteurs.", Antoine proposed stepping into the Lit square in front of Sally's hut.

--

**"I will stay here in case something happens",** Sally stated, giving her PDA "Nicole" to Bunnie who carefully placed it at her belt.

"We will be back soon. We'll just use the Hoverbot we captured", Rotor said, climbing into the Machine.

Sally had fallen to sleep with her head on the Hedgehog's bed; guarding his unsteady sleep.

But now she was woken by sudden movements of his body.

He whispered things without any sense or recognition. His empty eyes were staring at the ceiling. Then he blinked and faced the Princess who now stood; shaking in fear.

"S… Sally?"

Hastily she sat down again and took his cold, sweaty Hand in hers.

"Sally… is that you?"

"Yes! Yes, it is."

"Good"

He took a deep, rattling breath.

"Lis…ten carefully. This might be the last time I can talk to you so…"

"No! This is not the last Time!"

"Stop de…nying the fact that… stuff's really not looking good", he coughed exhausted, "promise me one thing."

"Everything!"

"If the pain killers stop working while… I'm in this state a…and no doctor is around…"

Silence.

"Yes?"

"Sally… I… don't want to feel that pa…in again…"

Again, the two of them silently stared at each other; one begging for comprehension, the other demanding a clear question or order.

"I want you… to … put me out of my… misery, then."

Tears started pouring from his Eyes, as he saw how Sally's froze in shock.

"I'm… I'm not going to do this! I have one question Sonic the Hedgehog! WHAT MADE YOU ASK FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"You… don't know how it feels… you feel like you got split in h… half… the pain is overwhelming…"

"That… is still nothing I would kill you fo…"

"Sal… Sal are you there? Where did ya go? Sal? SAL!?", all of a sudden, he sounded frightened, horrified, "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!"

She was absolutely helpless. There was this Guy she felt so much for – and he was dying - he even asked her to kill him – and now this brave warrior started crying like a child – her world was totally upside down. And then there was that gear in her head that made a sudden move to the right position; it clicked and she rose from her seat, placed herself on the bed and took the maimed warrior's spiky head in her Lap, stroking him carefully.

"Shhhh… I'm here. It's all good."

Shortly after that, the others came back. And they had company.


End file.
